


Empty nest

by AA_S



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_S/pseuds/AA_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean unknowningly gets empty nest syndrome over Cosette and Javert tries to help him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty nest

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I like fluffy things. So fluffy fluffy Valvert.

Javert could barely stand the sound. The uneven thump thump of Valjean pacing, the man’s insistent and all together to earnest murmuring; it was far too much, and Javert’s patience for it was dwindling with each step.

“Valjean.” Javert stepped right in Jean’s path, stopping the man, though even still his jittering continued; the lack of off-key foot pounding transferred to his fumbling his fingers about.

“What is the matter?” Javert, always practical, went for the plain and obvious question. Jean puffed his cheeks.

“Nothing is the matter Javert. I just have some thing on my mind.”

“Obviously.” Quipped Javert back, “And whatever that may be is troubling you. You make us both suffer when you keep secrets Valjean.”

Jean stamped a foot half-heartedly. “I’m not---I’m not keeping secrets I just---“He closed his lips shut and bit on a fingernail before continuing. His face was etched with worry and focus.

“I…you would not like the answer I give.”

“You will have to tell me eventually, regardless of whether you think I’ll approve. So tell me now before things progress worse.”

Jean sighed.

“I don’t…I don’t really know what’s wrong Javert I just…I---well---Cosette and….” He trailed off, having lost whatever explanation he’d previously tried to think of.

“Cosette?” Javert mimicked back. “What is the matter with Cosette?”

Jean waved a hand dismissively at Javert. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong with Cosette and you see, this is why I don’t know…..why I feel so…anxious…she’s fine, she’s happily married and moved with Marius….away….” And the next words he all but whispered, “…Away from me…”

“You yearn for her back home.” Javert stated simply. Jean shook his head, as if he’d been woken from a nap.

“What was that?”

“You said, Jean, ‘away from me’, that she was moved away from you. You yearn for here back here with you.”

“No!” Jean exclaimed, looking hurt. “She is happy with Marius and that is all I want for my Cosette.”

“You’re Cosette.”

“She is my daughter Javert, I may speak of her affectionately!”  
Javert placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“Calm yourself, I am not accusing you of any wrongs Valjean. Only, your heated defense shows obviously how you pine for her.”

Jean sighed once more, but the sound was more resigned, defeated. He looked far more tired than he had in the moment previously. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Javert, nuzzling Javert’s neck.

“….I’m sorry. I do not know why I feel so. I am happy that Cosette is happy…”

“I have seen this before.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, ah, I have seen mothers as their children have left their homes….I believe the term used was ‘empty nest’. These mothers felt that, a part of them had been taken and that, they lacked purpose, that perhaps their children would no longer have need of them or love them anymore…”

Javert told this in a soft whispery tone.

“….I cannot speak for you, but I can try to infer some conclusions if that will help….”

“Yes please.” Jean answered hurriedly.

“…You fear Cosette not needing you anymore, because she has Marius, especially because she has Marius, as a new male figure in her life that is also dedicated to her happiness and protection. You may even think that you are being replaced. But…” Javert swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing his talk was going to cross over from informative to downright sentimental. He moved the both of them to the couch; Jean let go, but only for a second so that both could seat themselves on a cushion before all but crushing Javert, curling up to him and holding him tight.

Javert blew out a breathe and prepared to continue, rubbing Jean’s back.

“But Valjean, Cosette will always be in need of you. Marius may be her husband, but he will never be….her papa.” Javert felt silly using ‘papa’ as Cosette did, but his words seemed to have worked, Jean loosening his death grip some.

“Do you think Javert?” Jean did not look at Javert, instead opting to lay his head on Javert’s chest.

“Of course.”

Jean made something of a purring sound under Javert’s chin, an approving sound.

“…Thank you Javert.”

And his third sigh came, one that was relieved.

“Only,” And to this Javert stiffened up. What else could be wrong?

Jean looked up into Javert’s face with a sheepish look.

“I’m sorry if I am in less than good humor the next few days….you’re having talked me over it has helped but, the puncture in my heart remains, still…”

Javert grunted. “If you are upset, then be upset. When you are finished I will be here, and while you are I can…be content for the both of us.”

“Happy,” Jean smiled his toothy fox grin, amused. “The word you’re looking for is ‘happy’.”

“No, I used the word I meant Valjean.” Javert batted back, though his tone was annoyed it was all for show.

“Mmhh, yes of course my dear inspector. Surely your mastery of words has kept you in employ for so long.”

“You use language no better.”

Jean only laughed in response, a wide toothy laugh. He flopped his head down on Javert’s lap and pulled the man’s arm around his waist. As if reading Javert’s thoughts Jean said:

“There is a book around the side of the couch.”

Javert looked over the armrest and there one was. He grabbed it up and gave Jean a look.

“I know, you are one to complain when you are incapacitated. Now here is a book to keep you busy whilst I lounge on you.”

“That is the purpose of the couch Valjean.”

“Mmhhm.” To make his point Jean adjusted more comfortably on Javert. Javert snorted but all the same took the marker from the book and flipped it open with a hand, the other back around Jean’s middle. It was not an issue, this of Jean’s empty nest, that would simply disappear, but it would pass, as anything else. Javert would be there to weather through it with Jean all the same, as Jean had done for him. 


End file.
